nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Boosters (Steamlands)
Boosters are a type of block in Steamlands, as well as a type of block on the Steamlands tank boss in Nitrome Must Die. Appearance Steamlands Boosters appear in Steamlands with a grey rectangle in the middle of the block. The rectangle has a red light, and two hemispherical wheels are present on the bottom sides of the rectangle. A beam is between the two wheels, and will move when the wheels move. The light will turn red when the Booster is active. Nitrome Must Die In Nitrome Must Die, although the Booster is based off the Steamlands Booster, it has a difference in it. The Nitrome Must Die Booster has two rods with coils on them instead of the beam between two wheels. Game information Steamlands Boosters appear in Steamlands in three variations: Bronze, Iron, and Steel. Each variant will have its health increased when an upgrade for the armour type is purchased. There is no Reflectium armoured booster, but there is a robot armour variation, called robot eyes. Boosters extend the power radius of the Engine Room, allowing the player to place more guns on their tank. Booster Power shop items can be purchased to increase the power radius farther, allowing the player to place even more guns. Boosters can be both advantageous and disadvantageous to have on a tank; all variants explode violently when destroyed, which can heavily damage nearby blocks and also make guns placed higher up obsolete until moved closer to the engine room. Nitrome Must Die A Steel Booster appears on the Steamlands tank boss in Nitrome Must Die, appearing in all three phases. The Booster in Nitrome Must Die acts as the heart of the tank, instead of the Engine Room. In phase one and two of the fight, the player has to destroy blocks/guns to open up an opening to the Booster. The Booster is very weak, taking a lot of damage from weapons that would deal little damage. The Booster, when destroyed, explodes and sends all the blocks on the tank (except for the Engine Room) up into the air. The blocks will come back down and assemble into the next phase of the boss, except for phase three, where it just explodes. In phase one, the booster is at the top of the tank protected by a thin wall of Steel Blocks, which can be destroyed. In phase two, a small opening to the Booster can be accessed by destroying the lower down Hail-Stone, and optionally, the player can open up the complete Booster by destroying the higher up Hail-Stone and the two Iron Blocks. In phase three, the Booster is located exposed behind the tank, beside the Engine Room. When the boss's health bar is brought down to half health, the Booster will explode, but not cause the blocks to fly up. The Engine Room in this phase essentially acts like a second Booster. Only a Steel Booster appears in Nitrome Must Die. File:SteamlandsTankPhase1.png|The first phase of the Steamlands tank File:SteamlandsTankPhase2.png|The second phase of the Steamlands tank File:SteamlandsTankPhase3.png|The third and last phase of the Steamlands tank Booster health chart (Steamlands) Below is the Booster Health Chart for Steamlands. In the first horizontal row, the numbers of health points the Booster has for that armor is shown under the Armor category. The number under each Armor is what health level the Booster will be at at that level. This goes on for the second and third horizontal row. All numbers are in health points. Booster Shop Items (Steamlands) Trivia * In Nitrome Must Die, it is not known how it is possible that the blast created by the explosion of the Booster is powerful enough to send blocks flying. **Also, it is not known how the Booster, when caused to explode in the last phase, does not cause all the blocks to fly back up again, or to even damage the Engine Room. Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Steamlands series Category:Interactive objects